a trip to the water park gone bad
by lostlover-13
Summary: MS&IK what happens on the choir trip stays on the trip right? Wrong! it all comes out in the water and a little more than you think. is it just fun in the sun or is it for real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm a lit' new at this so cut me some slack, this story is based on a day that for those who know me and my past it is just a walk in the park. LOL so I don't own any thing in this story other than the story line it's self and the Girl by the name of Big Sis.**

Kagome's 7th hour choir class had been planning this trip to wild river country for a few months. She and Sango had been so ready for this trip. But I'm getting head of my self.2 ½ weeks before the trip Sango turned on her comp, and logged in to her yahoo messenger as lostlover13. She saw for the 1st time in 3 weeks that Inuyasha was on, so she clicked him.

_Lostlover13: hey_

Jamman102: hey so how long you been on?

_Lostlover13: I've been on for about a minute and a ½ _

Jamman102: Cool

_Lostlover13: Yeah so what you went to talk about?_

Jamman102: Hey I got a favor to ask you 

_Lostlover13: What is it?_

Jamman102: Well you know how I and Kikyo were going out? Well she wants to hook up with me. So till school is out could you plz act as me and you are going out?

_Lostlover13: Ok I go for a guy that likes ACDC, if you don't than bye b/c I'm not one for fake dating a guy who doesn't. And I understand but I'm not going to kiss you no matter what. _

So that is how the next 2 weeks went they acted as if they were dating and they fooled a lot of people in to thinking it was so true. Then he handed her a note saying

_Hey gul waz up you know that party that Koga had on Saturday? Well I and Kagome hooked up and if it is ok I'm going to ask her out and take her as my date on the choir trip. I'm asking you as a friend of me & her. Also as the fact that half the school thinks we are really dating LOL it was fun gul_

_Inuyasha Out_

She and he had the next class together so she went up to him and said "it is a deal as long as you treat her good!" LOL "so she dumped Koga for you that is a big thing you know?" "Yeah that is why I'm going to be true to her!" "Good!"

So that brings us up to the day before they go to the water park. Mrs. Keade (Mrs. K) says "ok class you are to have a group of 10 students and 1 parent. On the 1st bus in group 1 is …blah blah… and group 5 is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Shippo, & big sis (she is my sister and there is not a character that fits her)...oh and you have Inuyasha's mom"

Sango know if it was raining when they got to the water park that they would go shopping so she brought some more clothing with her like everybody else did. She wore a navy 1 piece bathing suit, her mom's old suit with a blue cover up with fish on it. She was late as it was so she found a seat behind Inuyasha and Miroku but in front of big sis. "Hey I'm going to change so will you and Miroku stay facing front till I say so?" "Yeah you bet we will!" Inuyasha said in a true voice. She covered up with a towel and within 2 min. she was dressed in a red and white 2 piece bathing suit and matching skirt. Miroku goes "You just changed behind a towel and you look like a super model how in the hell can that be done on a bus going to a water park on a rainy day?" "It's my secret and you will never know how I did it." She tapped him on the nose that is when Kikyo came and tried to set on Inuyasha's lap. "Oh Kikyo that is my seat thank you for saving it for me!" that is when Kagome sat down in Inuyasha's lap. When Kikyo came she brought her posse which was Kagura. With a huff Kikyo left, but Kagura stayed and set with Sango and asked to share Sango's music. So the trip went by that way with Miroku listening to Black Sabbath on his CD player, Kagome and Inuyasha talking and listening to Inuyasha's CD player that was until they stopped at a gas station to go to the restroom. The whole women's restroom was filled to the bream you could not have got another girl in there. Sango had to go bad so she pushed her way throw and went then she went to find some shades to look at. (AKA sunglasses) Miroku came up behind her and put a pair of violet shades on her and said "I think that this look good on you." Then Inuyasha and Kagome came up and say "there are free frostys at Wendy's." "Cool I'm getting 1 since I did not eat this morning." Sango said, right before Miroku says "Here I'll pay for those shades if you will give them to me real quick." "You do not have to do that I'll pay for them." But by that time he had got his wallet out and took the sunglasses and was headed to the counter. So she went and got her self a frosty and got him 1 too. They all meet back on the bus. Kagome says she is going to use Inuyasha's mom's shoulder as a pillow. Kikyo tries to be Miss Hooker but in the end gives up on getting Inuyasha back. They had just got back on the road when Sango's batteries went out. "Shit, my batteries just went out!" Kagura looks out the window with a bored look on her face. Then she gets this idea to steal Miroku's hat while he is listening to his CD player. "Hey that is my hat!" he tries to grab it. "Doesn't it look good on me?" "No, now give it back." She hands it back sulking. Sango waits a few seconds then she leans over the seat and gets real close to Miroku's face, he has his eyes closed while he listens to his CD player. Miroku felling her breath on his face opens his eyes to see Sango's face a few inches away. "Hey my CD player died can I steal yours?" he turned slightly in his seat. She moved so she was not in his face. "Yeah, right you can't steal anything." "Went to bet?" "I'll take that bet!" "Ok you pay my ticket in to the park?" "If I win than…" he thought a second "you have to kiss me." They shuck hands. "Deal!" With out a word she grabbed his hat sat back down in her seat and handed him his frosty. "Frosty?" "You stole my hat!" "You did not say what it had to be." "Oh man!" that is when Inuyasha turned around and said "hey can we change spots so me and Kagome can sleep" "yeah I guess." With that she moved next to Miroku, "uhm where am I to set with the love birds setting there" Kagura pointed at the seat that she and Sango were just in. Miroku was the 1st one to speak "here Sango set here" he pointed to the spot on the floor next to were he set on the seat. It was slightly raised b/c it is were the wheel is. She sat down but was not happy about it. Kagura sat next to him and started to blab that is when he handed her an ear piece to his CD player "I hope you like Black Sabbath b/c it is all I have" "yeah I love it!" she forgot she was still wearing his hat. She laid her head back and toddled off to sleep so her head was lying on his leg which he did not mind. Just before the bus came to a stop Miroku puts the shades on the semi-sleeping Sango who is still listening to his CD player with him. The bus came to a stop and the spill began about be safe and all this stuff then the students got off and found there parent and there group of 10. "Here is your hat Miroku," Sango said as she handed it to him than he said "wear it you look good in it." He bought the ticket he owed her and they went in. The way it all began Inuyasha had to change clothing while the girls had to pee, all but Sango. She just sat on the railing with her back to the guy's dressing room. About a minute later she was over a shoulder like a sack of feed. "HEY I'm not a sack of feed" that is when Miroku put her down in front of Inuyasha's mom, ok it is 7:17am so lets meet here," she pointed to a spot on the ground "at 1:10 do not be late plz" "ok" the group of kids said in unison "do not forget to stay in groups of 5 or more oh and see you later I'm going to smoke if anybody needs me" with at she leaves. "What should we do 1st?" "How about the 4some ride?" that was Inuyasha "and that did not sound right you know" that was Kagome. "I know it didn't"(Inuyasha) that is when he raise his eyebrows pointy "Pervert" "come on lets get lockers and then head there" so after every body stuffed their stuff in lockers, Sango relied that she still had Miroku's hat and her shades, and shoes on, so she left them at the foot of the stairs all but his hat. She wore it after they packed 5 on an enter tube for 4 they went down the ride. And she ran up the hill to her shoes& shades. Miroku was a few steps behind her. "Where are you going with out being in a group?" "I'm going to put my stuff in Big Sis's locker and than catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome" well they never found Inuyasha and Kagome but once other than at 1:05 just before they were to go back to meet and eat. But to recap what happened during those 6 hours…----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->"Where did they go?" "How in the Hell I'm I suppose to know" "I do not know ether, I'm getting a limeade you went 1?" "No we will shear" "ok!" than they went and laid in the lazy river. After getting out they hear "OH there you are!" It was Kagura in her teeny tiny bathing suit that put Sango's to shame. Both Sango & Miroku rolled their eyes but for different reasons. Sango was the 1st to speak "hey we are going to the other side of the park went to come?" "HELL YES" with that she took off a head of them "Sango please tell me you do not like her." "We will ditch her over there, and then we will lie in the lazy river and have some fun." "Ok let's go to the wave pool." "COME ON SLOW POOKES" that was Kagura. Sango and Miroku ended up holding hands so that nether fell with all the waves, or should I say to keep Sango from falling. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" she nodded her head they were holding each other close. Miroku & Inuyasha went off to talk and left Kagome, Big sis, & Sango together to talk. "So where did you 2 disappear to?" "We lost all of you'll on acts dent, sorry so we just rode rides and than Kagura found us and we came here" "oh ok we you 2 should go out" (with the guys) "so did you kiss her?" "What are you talking about?" "I saw how you & Sango looked on the bus and you 2 so happened to be alone the next time I see you?" "we lost ya'll so what maybe I do like her." the start to walk back and when they reach the girls Inuyasha says "well me and the others are going to the 3 big slides have fun or you 2 can come!" Sango answered quick "no I'm going to wait till the next waves to come up by the calm part." "Me too, see you later Inuyasha" both wave as the other group disappears out of site. Than they run deep in to the water Sango can not touch but on her tip toes and then the waves start. They had fun till they got to shallow so Sango just laid down and let the waves calmly role over her as they calmed down. Miroku lays be side her than she roles over till she is on top of him, "who do you like better me or Kagura?" "You of course" he leaned up and kissed her that is when the waves started rolling in again covering them. Breaking off the kiss they got up and head to the spot where they were to meet the whole group.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

**sorry how long it took i was just busy with school and i had some STUFF come up well there is 1 more chapter after this 1**

"Where did they go?" "How in the Hell I'm I suppose to know" "I do not know ether, I'm getting a limeade you went 1?" "No we will share" "ok!" than they went and lay in the lazy river. After getting out they hear "OH there you are!" It was Kagura in her teeny tiny bathing suit that put Sango's to shame. Both Sango & Miroku rolled their eyes but for different reasons. Sango was the 1st to speak "hey we are going to the other side of the park went to come?" "HELL YES" with that she took off a head of them "Sango please tell me you do not like her." "We will ditch her over there, and then we will lie in the lazy river and have some fun." "Ok let's go to the wave pool." "COME ON SLOW POOKES" that was Kagura. Sango and Miroku ended up holding hands so that nether fell with all the waves, or should I say to keep Sango from falling. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" she nodded her head they were holding each other close. Miroku & Inuyasha went off to talk and left Kagome, Big sis, & Sango together to talk. "So where did you 2 disappear to?" "We lost all of you all on accident, sorry so we just rode rides and than Kagura found us and we came here" "oh ok! You 2 should go out" (with the guys) "so did you kiss her?" "What are you talking about?" "I saw how you & Sango looked on the bus and you 2 so happened to be alone the next time I see you?" "We lost you all so what maybe I do like her." they start to walk back and when they reach the girls Inuyasha says "well me and the others are going to the 3 big slides have fun or you 2 can come!" Sango answered quick "no I'm going to wait till the next waves to come up by the calm part." "Me too, see you later Inuyasha" both wave as the other group disappears out of site. Than they run deep in to the water Sango can not touch but on her tip toes and then the waves start. Sango holds on to Miroku for dear life trying not to stumble under the pressure of the waves. They had fun till they got to shallow so Sango just laid down and let the waves calmly role over her as they calmed down. Miroku lays be side her than she rolls over till she is on top of him, "who do you like better me or Kagura?" "You of course" he leaned up and kissed her that is when the waves started rolling in again covering them. Breaking off the kiss they got up and head to the spot where they were to meet the whole group. The group checked in and spent some time eating. Then Sango says "I'm heading to the bathroom be back in a minute." "ok see you in a few" Miroku than says "I'm going to go to the gift shop" after he is out of ear shot Inuyasha says "the gift shop is that way and the bathroom is that way is it my guess or did they just go toward the flusher?" "Yeah they did! I better go make sure she does not still my man!" that was Kagura who went off chasing them "should we go after them?" "Nan" Miroku and Sango were about to kiss when Kagura says "come on lets go Miroku! Let's go to the flusher" "sorry but I'm headed there with Sango so bye" he waves her off. Than here comes big sis saying "come on lets go to the big water slides." So she drags them off. They went down the slide laughing and crying big time… that is when Sango cuts in front of Big Sis leaving her and Miroku up there. "Why you not asking her out?" Miroku lets every body else cut in front of him so he can talk to Big Sis "I have a girl friend so I can't, I'm sorry" he cuts in front of some body else and goes down the slide. At the bottom he sees Sango sunbathing in a lawn chair 40 or so feet away. "Come on let's get our stuff and head to the bus." "Ok let's do that." He had wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. After everybody files on to the bus they decide to stop and eat. Counting up her $$ and thinking where she was going to eat Sango just chills till they stop the bus. They all spilt up, Sango and Big Sis head to Doc's Diner. They know the owner so they got to eat for free. Sango changes out of her bathing suit and puts on a small flair, in the tiny amount of material, jean miniskirt. She also wears a black lace see-through tank top. "Do you like Miroku?" "Hey why?" "Oh you will see later!" she laughs evilly (On the other side of the road with Inuyasha, Kagome, & Miroku) "So what you 2 want my treat!" "I'll have a #1 cheese and coke" "SOMEBODY IS HAPPY HUH?" "Yeah you could say that" "I know why!" "#3 no onions, no miracle whip" "why is that Kagome?" "Here is your order" "Thank you" "you both know I have a girl back home."

"Yeah but you can break up with her right?" "I do not know, hey Inuyasha let's get a frosty and head over to the mark hard ware story and see what they have." "COOL" (back on the bus or should I say on the way to the bus) BEEP BEEP HONK HONK Honk "WHAT IS THAT THE 5TH IN 1 BLOCK?" BEEP BEEP "make that 6 Sango" so Big Sis and Sango got a frosty and got on the bus "Damn Sango you look HOT!" thank you Miroku but if you are trying to water a plant there is none to be found" he stops drooling they get on the bus laughing that is there 8th frosty today. That is till they get to the next stop were they stopped earlier that day. After 4 more frosties they got back on the bus, Miroku had a 2 liter of MT. Dew. And than he pulled out the whippy thing he got earlier (it is like a large straw with a shaft on 1 end. Yes it looked wrong too) so they were taking hits of MT. Dew out of it than they played truth and dare


	3. The Last Chapter

**hey waz up this is the last chapter of this sroty and you do not know thestuff that happened afteri finshed this story. i had it finshed about 3 weeks ago buti had no time to post it so her is my 1st and last story **

"Yeah but you can break up with her right?" "I do not know, hey Inuyasha let's get a frosty and head over to the mark hard ware store and see what they have." "COOL" (back on the bus or should I say on the way to the bus) BEEP BEEP HONK HONK Honk "WHAT IS THAT THE 5TH IN 1 BLOCK?" BEEP BEEP "make that 6 Sango" so Big Sis and Sango got a frosty and got on the bus "Damn Sango you look HOT!" "Thank you Miroku but if you are trying to water a plant there is none to be found" he stops drooling they get on the bus laughing that is their 8th frosty today. That is till they get to the next stop were they stopped earlier that day. After 4 more frosties they got back on the bus, Miroku had a 2 liter of MT. Dew. And than he pulled out the whippy thing he got earlier (it I like a large straw with a shaft on 1 end. Yes it looked wrong to) so they were taking hits of MT. Dew out of it when Kagome says "lets play truth or dare!" so they played truth and dare. "Sango truth or dare? "Dare even if I know I will kill you tomorrow." Kagome and a few others made a plan, and than said "you have to make out with Miroku" Miroku who was ½ asleep with Sango in his arms jumps up and yells "WHAT? I can't do that!... not with everyone watching…" "Ok than the other chooses you have to lick a condom." "WHAT …it sounds fun whose dick it going to be on?" "Nobody's it is going to come out of a wrapper…now who has 1?" "I do" with that Inuyasha pulls out his wallet and pulls 1 out. SWEAT DROP so she ripped it open and licked it and than in a funny voice says "it's black cherry flavored…quite good if I do say" yeah I was saving it for the night I lost my virginity… but hey why not give it away" that is when Miroku says in a shocked tone "WHAT I THOUGHT YOU AND Kikyo did it?" "No I did not want to, she did…" "Wow" after a small time frame they stop playing. Miroku quickly used his cell phone to call his girlfriend "hey Rose things have come up and…"he was cut off by "before you say any more Miroku I've found somebody else…" "Great me too! Bye Rose!" "BYE!" that is when they started to pull in to the school parking lot… so while everybody was looking for their stuff he says in a soft voice, "Sango" she turns in her seat with her head phones on. He runs a hand down her cheek resting his hand with a clasp on her chin leaning forward in his seat he kissed her. She melted right in to the kiss coming down on him hard. After breaking the kiss off they file off with the rest of the group. "Hey can me and Big Sis have a ride?" "Yeah! come on you two." After they dropped off Big Sis they drove to a park and made out.

**(That Monday after the trip)**

"Hey!" "Oh hey Sango!" says a large group of girls "so how many of you all know what happened" Kagome than says "what are you talking about?" "You really don't know?" "No we don't" "oh ok!" but all the time she is dragging Kagome off "what is this all about SA… that is 1 hell of a ring on your finger!" "He gave it to me right after he kissed me!" "Who?" "MIROKU! We are getting marred really soon!" "What you are still in school!" "I know but it will be this summer! Won't it be fun? "Yes it will Sango yes it will"

**(25 years later at a class reunion)**

"Oh my Gosh when did you two get married?" "A few days after the senior class choir trip to the water park." "WHAT YOU MEAN THAT SAME FEW DAYS!" "yeah" "and it has lasted?" "Yeah it has been lots of fun." "WOW"


End file.
